Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rise of the Phantom
by Seedot929
Summary: One day a human wakes up to find himself transformed into a Torchic, and a Turtwig runs from an evil army that is trying to kidnap Pokemon. When the two Pokemon meet, the decide that together they will do everything in their power to set the world of Pokemon right.
1. The First Dungeon

"Sigh…I just can't do this. It's too hard, and I'm scared. I guess I am just a chicken after all," a small green turtle Pokemon said. The Pokemon had a little brown shell on its back, and going across the shell were several black stripes. The bottom of the turtle's jaw was yellow, and on top of the turtle's head was a thin brown twig that looked like it might snap at any moment. On the twig were two small leaves.

The turtle Pokemon was in a small, secret area that was completely enclosed. It was a stone chamber, will solid, sturdy walls and only one entrance: a tunnel that only the turtle could fit through. The tunnel went underground slightly as it entered the chamber, and it was so tight that only small Pokemon could fit through, like the turtle Pokemon.

The turtle Pokemon was called a Turtwig. The Turtwig was here in the stone chamber because he was feeling scared after being trapped in a Mystery Dungeon. The Turtwig had run from home after the peaceful town had been invaded by an army big enough to defeat two of the tiny towns. His family hadn't been as fortunate as he was, and they were captured. But for the time being, he was safe. Eventually, after running through the forest for a while, he had come across a Mystery Dungeon.

Mystery Dungeons are places where wild Pokemon roam; wild Pokemon are untamed and will attack any other Pokemon who they come across. The Turtwig had no choice but to enter, though. The army was after him, and he had to escape from them. He didn't know what they wanted, but if they were capturing innocent Pokemon for it, he wanted to get as far away as possible from them.

After making it through the Mystery Dungeon, the Turtwig had discovered the stone chamber. Miraculously, he had not come across any wild Pokemon. The Turtwig had never learned to battle, and he was frightened out of his skin of fighting wild Pokemon. The stone chamber, however, was free of wild Pokemon, and only a narrow tunnel led into it. So the Turtwig felt safe here.

The Turtwig frowned and sighed again. "I'm such a chicken. I can't save my family, and what do I do instead? I run away from my fears. The army has my family and the rest of the Pokemon there. What do they even want?!" The Turtwig slammed its head against the wall in frustration, and then backed away, rubbing its injured skull. The Turtwig began to cry.

"It's hopeless. My family is gone and I'll never see them again. And I'll just be stuck in a stone chamber, rotting away…why has this happened?" sobbed the Turtwig. He sat down on a rocky platform that jutted from the floor a few inches. It served well as a temporary chair.

The Turtwig had been so distressed that it had not paid attention very much to its surroundings. Across the stone chamber was a dead Pokemon. At least…it looked dead to the Turtwig. He got up and walked over to the figure and prodded it with a leg.

"Hey…are you okay?" asked the Turtwig. The figure on the ground stirred. It was alive! The Pokemon on the ground was a thin, orange bird with yellow feathers on its head and wings. It had little yellow feet, and a very short beak. It looked starved and exhausted, so it had probably not eaten in a while.

The bird groaned loudly. It turned over, and its black eyes settled on the Turtwig. The Turtwig spoke again. "Come on, wake up. I don't want to be alone here!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" the bird screamed, wildly waving its wings. It punched the Turtwig hard in the jaw, and he fell over slowly in pain, rubbing his jaw.

The Turtwig growled in anger. "What was that for? I'm only trying to help you!" The bird looked at him funny, with fear clinging to its face.

"Y-you're a t-talking P-Pokemon!" the orange bird stuttered.

The Turtwig was clearly puzzled. "Yeah. Everybody I know is a talking Pokemon. You're a talking Pokemon, too."

The other Pokemon's beak turned into a frown. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a human."

"No, you are a Torchic," the Turtwig told him, making sure to say it nice and clear this time so that it registered in the little bird's mind.

_Poor guy probably hit his head really hard to think he's a human,_ thought the Turtwig. _He's definitely a Torchic._

The Torchic looked at its feathers and wings. Horror registered on its face as it spoke again. "Oh no! I am a Torchic! But what could've happened to me?!"

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay? If you thought you're a human, you must've bumped your head fairly hard. Anyway, my name is Twig. What's yours?" the Turtwig said, introducing himself. Twig held out his leg to greet the Torchic, since he had no hands.

The Torchic was still looking uneasy. "Well, let me think for a while…all that I can remember is that I _was_ a human. That I am sure I know. As for how I transformed into a Torchic, I have absolutely no idea."

Twig thought for a moment. "Is this a prank or something? Or were you really a human who transformed into a Torchic?"

The Torchic shook its head quickly. "No, no, I'm positive. I was a human!"

"It's odd that you don't remember your name, though. Whatever happened must have been terrible," Twig remarked, gesturing for the Torchic to sit by him. "If you have any questions about what's going on, ask me. I know it must be a real shock to become a Pokemon all of a sudden one day."

"Well, where exactly am I?" the Torchic asked Twig.

Twig laughed a little bit. It was the first time he'd laughed in a while. "Well, if you just want a general answer, you're in a world where Pokemon rule and they can talk. Humans live far away…very, very far away. If you're looking for a specific answer, you're inside of a Mystery Dungeon."

"What the heck is a Mystery Dungeon?" the Torchic said, puzzled by the new term. It didn't sound like a very pleasant thing to him, either…Mystery Dungeons sounded kind of scary.

Twig looked at him seriously again. "They're not fun places to be, I'll tell you. Unless you're trained for exploring them. I'm not, and I seriously doubt that you would be on an exploration team, since they're made up of Pokemon," Twig explained.

"What's so bad about a Mystery Dungeon?" the Torchic wondered aloud. "They can't be horrible places where Pokemon are tortured, right?"

Twig looked horrified. "No way! Wild Pokemon that attack you live here. If you stay away from them, you're safe, though. But again, if you're trained to be on an exploration team, you could probably fight them off without a problem."

The Torchic looked into Twig's eyes. Twig looked worried for some reason. _Is he worried that I might do something to him? Or is he worried about something that I don't know about?_ wondered the Torchic. "What are you doing here, anyway? I can't tell you how I got here, since I don't remember anything…" The Torchic drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"You see, this weird army of evil Pokemon came and took over my town. They kidnapped everybody, basically. I managed to escape, but others weren't so fortunate. I might even be the only one who escaped for all I know. But I ran through this Mystery Dungeon and came across this stone chamber that was safe. But the only way out is back through the Mystery Dungeon." Twig looked scared as he finished.

_Twig is scared of having to fight wild Pokemon! That's got to be it,_ the Torchic thought.

"But I have to be brave! We both have to escape. I'm doing it for my family. You're doing it to possibly regain your memories. But maybe we could work together to get through this Mystery Dungeon," Twig announced, asking the Torchic if he approved.

"First of all, I feel weird without a name. I'll take anything, even if it's not my human name," the Torchic said.

Twig pondered it for a moment. "Well, you're a fire type. So, we should give you some sort of fire Pokemon-ish name."

The Torchic laughed. "I'm a fire type? I thought that I was a flying type. I mean, come on, I even look like a bird!"

"You are a bird, it's just that you're not a flying type. So what name do you want? Flame? Inferno? Blaze?" Twig gave a list of names.

"That's it! I should be Blaze!" the Torchic interrupted excitedly. Twig nodded his approval. Blaze did suit the energetic Torchic…

Blaze grinned. Twig knew that Blaze was a good and loyal friend at that moment. "Alright, Blaze. Let's find a way out of this Mystery Dungeon!" Twig shouted. Blaze cheered behind him, and together the two of them exited the stone chamber.

* * *

The Mystery Dungeon outside was a lush, green, and peaceful forest. Blaze couldn't believe that it was actually a Mystery Dungeon. "Are you kidding, Twig? This is not a dungeon!"

Twig frowned, and his expression was grim. "Blaze, Mystery Dungeons don't have to have terrifying scenery to be difficult to escape. The wild Pokemon here are tough! We should get out as fast as possible."

Blaze figured out that Mystery Dungeons were no joke to Twig. As he looked around, he saw no wild Pokemon. Either they were extremely lucky so far, or they were almost out of the Mystery Dungeon, according to Twig.

"Well, can you at least tell me what this Mystery Dungeon is called?" Blaze asked Twig as they strolled quietly through the forest. They didn't want to disturb any wild Pokemon if they were near, which Blaze doubted. But he wouldn't abandon Twig, even if they were going at such a slow pace.

"It's called Peaceful Forest. It's a really peaceful and nice place. That is, until you meet the vicious wild Pokemon that want to attack you," Twig said sarcastically. Blaze was glad that his friend was starting to relax more.

"Speaking of which, I see a Weedle! Hide behind this bush!" Twig pushed Blaze behind a bush in a flash. The Weedle looked around, and then went back to eating some berries.

Blaze held back a chuckle. "Why are you so afraid of a Weedle? They're practically harmless, Twig."

Twig glared at Blaze, who quickly shut his mouth. "I am a grass type. Weedle is a bug and poison type Pokemon. Bug type beats grass type. Poison type beats grass type. That Weedle has a double advantage against me, Blaze!"

"Well, fire beats bug, right? I mean, I've never battled before, but I can probably beat that Weedle, I think," Blaze pointed out.

Twig smiled at his friend. "I guess I never thought of it that way. But neither of us has ever fought in a Pokemon battle before, so you need to learn your basic attacks. I think Torchic can normally learn a scratching attack. Try to scratch that Weedle, Blaze!"

Blaze inhaled a deep breath of air. This was his first battle, and he needed to summon his courage to fight. Blaze readied his talons so that he would be able to scratch the Weedle.

"Before you attack it, Blaze, Weedle know attacks that can poison you. Unless you want to be poisoned for the rest of our trip out of Peaceful Forest, I'd be careful," Twig added helpfully from behind the bush. Blaze inched slowly forward even more.

Suddenly, the Weedle looked up from its stash of berries and looked directly at Blaze. Its eyes narrowed in hate, and it sprang toward Blaze. Blaze was readier than the Weedle, though, and slashed at the air, knocking the Weedle backwards. It spiraled out of the air and landed on the ground. But it was still ready to fight.

The Weedle shot something that looked like a poisonous dart at Blaze. It struck his belly, and Blaze doubled over. It felt worse than just being hit, though…this must've been the poison that Twig had warned him about!

Blaze, although weakened by poison, was angered by this. A fierce, burning desire to defeat this Weedle welled up inside of him. Before Blaze knew what was happening, a blast of fire had shot from his mouth and headed toward the Weedle. The poor scorched Weedle slithered away, leaving its berry stash behind.

Twig emerged from behind the bush. "Whoa, Blaze, what was that attack?"

Blaze was still stunned by what he had done. "I don't know. I guess I just summoned my inner fire and release it at the Weedle. Something came over me, Twig, and I had this weird desire to defeat the Weedle. Twig, being a Pokemon is amazing!"

Twig grinned at his friend. "You have such cool attacks, Blaze. I envy you so much…but I guess I might discover a certain talent of mine if I try battling!"

"I have awesome fire powers…I hope I get to battle some more here. Mystery Dungeons aren't so bad and creepy after all!" Blaze said happily, jumping into the air. Twig was collecting the berries that the Weedle had left behind.

"Hey…what're you doing, Twig?" Blaze asked his partner.

Twig glanced up. "Well, this is a good collection of berries that the Weedle had. And you got poisoned in the battle, so you might need this Pecha berry. Pecha berries cure poison.

Blaze, caught up in all the excitement, had actually ignored the pain from the poison. But as soon as twig mentioned it, the pain came rushing back. Blaze cringed and fell over.

"Blaze, you okay?" Twig worried, at Blaze's side. Blaze's vision became fuzzy…

And then Blaze blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh…Twig?" muttered Blaze as he awoke. Twig was still beside him, trying to get him to eat the Pecha berry.

Twig smiled, but Blaze could see that he was still worried about him. "Eat the Pecha berry, Blaze. The worst of the poison is gone, but if we're to continue this Mystery Dungeon, you need all your strength."

Blaze looked at the Pecha berry, and then reluctantly took a bite. It was overwhelmingly sweet, and Blaze's mouth was flooded with the fabulous flavor of the Pecha berry.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks, Twig. By the way, where are the rest of the berries?" Blaze asked, looking over at the area where the pile of berries was earlier.

Twig sighed unhappily. "The Weedle came back and took them. I knew I couldn't fight it, but if you were there, you would've defeated it…I'm sorry, Blaze. I failed you."

Blaze looked at his sad friend. "Twig, it's okay. I know that you are afraid of bug and poison Pokemon. You're a great friend for staying and taking care of me, and it doesn't matter what your weaknesses are. If you're still not happy, we can train to get you stronger later so that you can avoid this."

Twig had tears in his eyes. "That means a lot to me, Blaze. Really, thanks!"

"Come on, let's get out of here, buddy," Blaze said, gently pulling his friend up off the ground. Blaze and Twig began to see shafts of light, and they realized that they must be near the end of the Mystery Dungeon.

"Yes! We're almost out of here!" Twig cheered loudly. The noise echoed around the trees eerily. The whole forest was silent. Then Blaze heard several voices in the distance.

"I think I know where he is, boss!" a squeaky voice said.

"He's got to be near. Unbelievable…this is simply unbelievable that we were sent chasing after a _child_ that managed to escape the town. But, I guess he did say that we had to capture **all** of the Pokemon in the town. Still, out of all of them, it was a stupid Turtwig," a low, threatening voice said.

Twig was trembling with fear. "Blaze, I recognize that voice."

"What do you mean, Twig?" Blaze asked his partner.

"Those are the Pokemon that invaded my town," Twig squeaked.

The other voices resumed talking.

"Shut up, you two, I think I hear the Turtwig talking to another Pokemon. He's got to be near here!" said the Pokemon with the low voice.

"I hear them too!" said the squeaky voice.

"Me too!" another squeaky voice shouted.

Twig opened his mouth to say something, but Blaze signaled for him to be quiet. "Shh! They have good hearing, Twig," Blaze warned him.

"Why don't we look for them over here, boss?" said Squeaky Voice 2.

"Yeah, boss!" said Squeaky Voice 1.

"Ugh! Will the two of you ever SHUT UP?!" growled the deep voice again. The three figures appeared in the clearing, searching for Twig, who was hiding behind a bush with Blaze.

"What do we do?" Twig was freaking out. The three Pokemon were all bug and poison Pokemon as well. The leader was a humungous red spider with yellow and purple striped legs. He had evil, cold eyes. The other two were practically identical. They were smaller green spiders with yellow and black striped legs. They had a single horn on each of their heads, which Blaze assumed to be poisonous horns, and patterns on their backs that looked suspiciously like smiley faces.

"Come out, little Turtwig. We know you're here," sneered the red spider.

Blaze wasn't sure that they should fight these three, even if they were bug types. They looked tough…really tough. But he knew he had to do it for Twig. Leaping into the air, Blaze spit a jet of flames at random. One of the smaller green spiders was hit and was immediately knocked out. However, the other two saw Blaze.

Twig was furious and scared to death. "What the heck are you doing, Blaze?!" he whispered angrily.

"There's no need to whisper, we've already been spotted. I knocked out one of the little spiders," Blaze told Twig quickly. "We need to fight them, Twig. It's our only hope."

Twig realized that Blaze was right. If they wanted to escape, they had to overcome their fears—even their fears of poison and battling. Twig stood up next to Blaze.

"If it's Twig you want, you still have to get through me first!" yelled Blaze. Twig stood up in a battle pose.

"Don't worry, my little bird friend," the red spider said mockingly, "we will fight you."

And then both sides leapt into the fight.


	2. Battling in Peaceful Forest

Blaze signaled to Twig for him to go the other way. "Twig, you attack the little spider! I'll battle the bigger one!" Blaze called to his partner.

Twig nodded and ran at the little spider full force. But it jumped and Twig skidded on the hard ground. The spider landed on top of Twig and bit him as hard as it could.

"AAAH! Blaze, help me!" Twig pleaded desperately. "He's attacking me!"

Blaze looked over at Twig, but this distraction was all that the red spider needed. He spun a large web of sticky string around Blaze, tying him to a tree. "Hey, Spin, bring the Turtwig over here. We might as well tie him up."

Spin, the other spider, brought Twig over and tied him up as well.

"We did it, Web! We caught the Pokemon that escaped!" Spin cheered, giving the big spider a high-five. Blaze assumed that the big spider was probably Web. As for old Squeaky Voice 2, Blaze still had no idea who he was.

"After all of our effort, we won't make it out of the dungeon…I was really hoping that we could escape!" Twig said. He began to cry. "It's hopeless, Blaze! Now I've gotten you trapped as well!"

Blaze patted Twig with his wing. "It's okay, buddy. We will find a way out of this. I promise you," Blaze said calmly.

"How can you promise something like that, Blaze?" Twig asked. "It's not like you can do anything. We're tied up."

Blaze began to grin. "But that's where you're wrong, my friend. There _is _something I can do."

Twig was wide-eyed. "What can you do, Blaze?" Blaze began to scoot over away from Twig. He began pecking at the string, loosening it up a bit. Next, he slashed it with his talons to weaken it more.

"And now, it's time to burn this thing," Blaze grinned. He released a blast of fire that singed the string completely, and Blaze and Twig toppled down from the tree.

Web growled. "Aw, seriously? We _just _captured them!"

"Should I go after them, boss?" Spin asked the big spider. Web looked at him and nodded. Spin scuttled off quickly in the direction that Blaze and Twig had escaped in.

"Wow. Great idea before, Blaze!" Twig complimented. Blaze nodded, but then noticed that Spin was following on them. And Spin was gaining on them fast, since Twig was injured and…well, naturally not that fast.

"Hang on, Twig! We're not nearly out of this yet!" Blaze yelled, leaping backwards at Spin, surprising the little green spider. The pattern on Spin's back that looked identical to a smiley face was facing him now. It sort of disoriented Blaze, making him fall off.

Spin frowned. "Don't know what I did, but I should probably attack him now."

FWOOOSH!

Too late. A small jet of flames had scorched Spin, knocking him out cold. "We did it, Blaze! Now let's get out of here before Web can get us." But right after Twig spoke those words, Web had arrived. And he was certainly not looking happy that his two other spider friends had been defeated by two children. They were seriously meddling with his plans if this continued…such strong kids, though.

"Prepare to lose now," Web said angrily, shooting several poisonous darts at Blaze and Twig. Twig ducked behind a bush like he usually did during fights, and Blaze burnt a few of the darts. But Web wasn't done attacking yet. He jumped in the air, shooting more string out of his mouth. But this wasn't any normal string, it was yellow and crackling.

Twig gasped. "Oh no! Look out, Blaze, that move is Electroweb!"

Blaze was already caught and tangled in the stringy net, though. Every time he tried to move, the Electroweb would give him an unpleasant shock.

"You fool," Web cackled. "You honestly thought I'd let you escape? The other two may not be very strong, but I, on the other hand, am quite a different story."

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Twig jumped from behind the bush, spinning razor-sharp leaves at Web. The spider was unprepared and the attack knocked him over. Twig shot some more razor leaves that cut Blaze free of the Electroweb.

Blaze jumped back into action. "Nice job, Twig! Let's beat him together."

"And that is the good thing about having a teammate, right?" Twig said. Web got back up to fight, but Blaze scorched him with another fiery attack. Web fell down, defeated.

"Come on, let's get out of here, Blaze. We need to get out of the Dungeon," Twig ordered Blaze.

"No, wait a minute. I think we should interrogate Web, Spin, and…well, whoever that other guy was on what they wanted with us and the Pokemon from your town," Blaze told Twig. Blaze gathered Web, Spin, and Squeaky Voice 2 and started the interrogation.

Blaze looked at Web coldly. The spider returned the glare. "So, what exactly where you hoping to achieve by kidnapping the Pokemon in Twig's town?" Blaze asked.

"It's all a part of the master plan. It's what the Phantom asked us to do, after all," Web answered.

Twig stood up to ask a question. "Who's the Phantom?"

"Well, I guess you could call him the boss of my entire team. Although I lead this little group of only two others, the Phantom is in charge of the entire team. And let me tell you, he's no one to mess with. Even alone, he could beat you with his eyes closed," Web sneered.

"'Little group of two others'? That's offensive," Squeaky Voice 2 complained.

"Yeah!" whined Spin.

Twig looked mildly intimidated. "Well then, it's a good thing we didn't meet him here. But still, what did you want with my town?"

Web looked at Twig and sighed. "Well, we were hoping to capture all of you so that we could claim the town as ours. Our goal right now is basically just to conquer as much as we can. And your town was a small town, so you happened to be our first victims."

"Where were you planning to strike next?" Blaze frowned at Web. The spider just gave an eerie chuckle, though.

"Why, were you planning on playing the brave hero and stopping us? I hate to admit it, but we're probably one of the weakest teams that serves the Phantom, and you still struggled with defeating us. You would never even stand a chance against some of the other Pokemon on the team."

Twig was standing behind Blaze now. Blaze decided that he should probably ask the next question now. "What's the name of the entire team that serves the Phantom?"

Web's eyes narrowed. "It's called Team Phantom. If you can't guess why, you're a complete idiot."

"I know why it's called Team Phantom," Blaze could only hold himself back from making a nasty answer to Web.

"Good, then let us go," Squeaky Voice 2 said.

Spin and Squeaky Voice 2 continued to whine about wanting to go free. Blaze and Twig figured that they weren't going to get any more answers and left the three of them there.

"That's not helping to free us!" screeched Spin.

"Told you they were idiots," Web muttered.

* * *

Blaze and Twig had made it to the very edge of Peaceful Forest now. "Say goodbye to the Mystery Dungeon," Blaze joked, and the two Pokemon walked out safely.

"So what do you think will happen to those three criminals?" Twig wondered.

Blaze shrugged. "If we're lucky, they'll forget all about us."

"I doubt that," Twig said. Suddenly he sat down on a log and began crying.

"Twig! What's wrong?" Blaze worried. His friend looked up and stopped crying, but his face was slightly wet. "I have nowhere to go, Blaze. Neither do you. We're both homeless now! We'll have to live in the wild!" complained Twig.

"It's alright, buddy. We'll find another town. And we'll get back your family eventually, too. But we need to remain calm and stick together. Maybe along the way I'll regain some of my memories and you'll find somewhere to stay," Blaze said hopefully. Twig cheered up a bit and they shared some berries that they had picked out of Peaceful Forest.

Twig smiled, munching his berry as they walked along. "So, Blaze. We beat our first Mystery Dungeon! I think we might even be at the level of a basic exploration team!"

"Cool," Blaze said unenthusiastically. _No offense to Twig, but I don't really know enough about exploration teams to be interested,_ Blaze thought.

"Maybe the two of us could form an exploration team. We're both strong, and we're friends, so why not?" Twig offered happily, biting off a large chunk of some sort of…green berry.

"Sounds good to me. We're the new exploration team," Blaze smiled. "I guess that does sound like a cool title. Exploration team. I like it…"

"The job of an exploration team is to explore Mystery Dungeons and save Pokemon. Let's both promise to save other Pokemon and to do anything in our power to set this world right!" Twig cheered. Blaze nodded his approval, and they stopped for the night in an old abandoned cave. Or at least they had thought so…

A loud grunt woke Blaze up. He and Twig had been sleeping for a while. It was really tiring going through a Mystery Dungeon, so Blaze decided not to wake Twig up.

Suddenly, Blaze heard the grunt again. "Okay, does Twig snore, or am I hearing things?" muttered Blaze quietly. He lit up a small flame to look around the cave.

Standing in the back of the cave was one very angry Ursaring. It was a large brown bear with sharp fangs, a yellow ring on its belly, and a round brown tail. The Ursaring was originally looking for something to eat, but now that it had seen Blaze…maybe the little chicken would make a nice nighttime snack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! TWIG, WAKE UP, IT'S A HUNGRY URSARING!" Blaze yelled. Twig woke up reluctantly until he snapped awake, realizing that there was a hungry Ursaring.

"Let's get out of here!" Twig called. He ran out of the cave, but Blaze was frozen in place with fear. Twig looked back in the cave for Blaze. "Blaze, come on! Unless you want to get eaten by an Ursaring, but I don't think you do, so hurry up!"

By now the Ursaring had begun to charge at Blaze. Luckily, Twig had tackled Blaze, knocking him out of the Ursaring's path. It turned around and slashed Twig, leaving a deep gash in his left hind leg.

Twig moaned in pain. "Ow! Blaze, help me here!"

Blaze snapped back into reality. "Hang on! I have a plan!"

Blaze jumped up, kicking the low ceiling of the cave. It began to rumble, and some rocks fell down on top of the Ursaring. Unfortunately, Twig and Blaze were hit as well. "Blaze, that's really not helping us here," Twig said sharply.

"That's not all though, Twig! That Ursaring got hit in the eye, so it's temporarily blinded. We should take this chance to escape it," Blaze said calmly.

"Oh, good idea!" Twig said. The Ursaring growled at them, but kept its paws over its eyes as they left the cave.

* * *

Blaze sighed with relief. "It's great that we got out, but I kind of feel sorry for the poor Ursaring. First we come in his cave, then we blind him? It's kind of cruel, but I guess I'm okay with it as long as I make it out alive. Hey, Twig, I have a question. Why can't wild Pokemon talk?"

"Good question, Blaze. Nobody has ever found the answer to that, but Pokemon usually assume that it's because they were never introduced to society. But we can't find out since they can't talk, and if we do try, the wild Pokemon end up attacking us, and some of the ones who have tried it have never actually returned alive. It's not a good idea," Twig finished.

"I see that," Blaze replied, somewhat stunned by the fact that some never made it back alive. Okay, Mystery Dungeons were scary at times…

"Well, good night, Blaze." Twig lied down to get some rest.

"Good night, Twig."


End file.
